gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Telethon/Transcript
Gumball the Tank Engine :: : : Gumball the Tank Engine was huffing and puffing when suddenly... : : Bust my buffers! This isn't the way to the Whistling Woods. :: : : Yes, it ain't, pal! Unless the Mayor of Sodor gives me a hundred million bucks, we're gonna drive this dynamite to a pile of dynamite that is counting down to explosion right into Knapford Station! ::we cut to the Principal Brown's office, where his Mr. Small opens the door. : : Uhh, we've got a problem. : : Get me Larry. his aid leaves And you... appears from behind his desk ...you come back later. : : You know my schedule, dear. ::drives away, and then we cut to Knapford Station with Darwin and Richard next to each other with Larry in Darwin's cab. : : Okay, people, this is what we trained for. laughs So immature. Can we all just stay on track? also laughs, irritating him Let's get this over with! ::blasts his whistle, and he and Richard begin to slowly puff away. : : Let's Move, move, move! :: : : Hello, Darwin! : : Hello, Gumball! Wonderful weather for a hijacking, isn't it? : : Shut your steam hole and get closer! ::jumps into Gumball's cab, as Darwin puffs onto a curved line away from Gumball. : : I hate being really useful! :: : : You'll never take us alive, Larry! :: : : Missed me! :: : : Your blows are harmless! :: : : My internal organs! Just finish me, you hades! :: : : on top of Gumball and speaking to a walkie-talkie Conductor to Skywolf: request pickup. : : Copy that; I'm on my way. : : Frankie the Helicopter?! You're a part of this?! : : That's right! I'm tired of taking a back seat to a bunch of steam trains; I can going fly! :: : : So long, Larry! :: : : What dead cruel world Gosh would give a train a face?! : : Pump those pistons, you steam-powered son of a ditch! :: : : Larry! Help me! I'll turn myself in; I swear! Just pull me up! : : End of the line, block-head! :: : : Thank you, everyone! Knapford Station is safe! : : You're quite welcome, Principal! : : Um, how did you dispose of the dynamite? : : Uhh, yeah. : : Oh, thank goodness. :: : : ...And with yes more public transportation, everyone on Sodor bought a Hummer. : : Whew, I've got a lot of work to do! Toot-toot! Darwin-Doo, Where Are You! :: : : If only difficulty time this is the weird case of Scooby Doo. : : Come on, guys! We've gotta leave Coolsville and get back to Elmore! : : Uh-uh. We actually left Scooby Doo in the second series. : : Really? Elmore looks so different. : : No. We only made it to Coolsville, but now we're leaving Coolsville. : : Oh. For Elmore? : : No, Crystal Cove. :: : : Wow. And yet, they're still calling this series Scooby Doo, Where Are You, huh? : : Let's just be grateful they haven't added some ridiculous plot for the plucky Comic Relief. :: : : Help me, Richard. They've the goods! You're our only hope. : : Don't worry! I won't allow the "goods" have the "bads"! : : Great. Now go! : : A good guy always gets the bads! : : Yes, that's very kind of you. But they're getting... : : You know, the thing about a good guy is... : : Just go you idiot! ::Darwin, Richard, Nicole and Anais are seen running. : : I'll tell him later. :: : : Run for it! :: :: : : This whole park smells like sax all of a sudden, and I get stuck with a four-legged tang repellant. : : Why could a contractor need glow-in-the dark paint? I wonder if this has to do with the glowing ghost. *sigh* I put my parents a hundred thousand dollars in debt for that criminal science degree. I need to rethink my life, Camp Crystal Lake, supposedly haunted by a machete wielding spook named Jason Alexander, Yeah, OK. I guess I should be here. : : Tang repellant? Maybe it's the soul patch. : : Did you just diss the soul patch? :: : : And so IT'S THE GHOST! :: : : Now, let's see what their latest customer really is looks like? :: : : Carrie Krueger?! : : We've gotta hand it to you Watterson. We never would have suspected Carrie as the art swindler. : : Boy, it was a neat setup. He and his gang were switching fake pieces of art for the real ones in the museum. : : They made the fakes at night, in a secret workshop behind the mummy case. : : That's why they had to get rid of the mr. toad. He was the only one who could have spotted the fakes. : : Oh, my gosh! Mr. Toad! : : We never found him. :: : : Mr. Toad! : : Velma! :: : : Maybe I would've done a second draft if I hadn't died of a hecking heart attack! : : *pain inhale* : : Hey old dude! Did you lose a contact lens? : : I just took a hammer to the skull! I think my hecking retina flew off! : : The Amazing World of Cosgrove Hall :: : : If only difficulty time this is the weird case of Cosgrove Hall. ::rings, and suddenly she opens her eyes and gasps, Anais opens the door. : : Anais Watterson, I was just remember heard the news, It's Cosgrove Hall's Children Voyage at Daisyland, I humbly request asylum in your palace of freedom. : : Like what? : : Uhhh... I silly old get. Allow me to introduce myself My name is Sophie, Sophie Clonkers. : : And I am Anais. : : Anais to meet you. : : It's Sophie nice to meet you, too. :and Sophie step out the door and walk up to Mr. Toad and Daisy : : So tell me Mr. Toad, How long going into that take? : : Well, Don't you see? In every job that must be done, There is an element of fun, You find the fun, and...snap! It's just a game! :: : : And every task you undertake, Becomes a piece of cake! A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see. :: :: : : That is all the children faces! That is all the laughing faces! That is all the children voices! : : That is all on TV! : : Are friends and went to see the Chorlton and the Wheelies! : : Jamie the Magic Torch! : : and Cockleshell Bay! : : There's Victor and Hugo and laugh at him until I hurt. : : There's Danger Mouse, Alias Jester, and Count Duckula Too. : : That is all the Wind in the Willows! : : That is all the Creepy Crawlies! : : That is all the BFG! : : That is all on TV! : : Are friends are happy and that is all on TV! : : ''We're the best, best friends in the whole wide world, just skipping along eating fudgy-fudge swirl. We're dancing and singing, just Daisy and me! Hugging and kissing and climbing a tree! We're the best, best friends in the universe, having lots of fun solving the mummy's curse. Just Daisy and me and we're digging for clams! Curling our hair and baking up hams! We're the best, best friends in all of the park! Just skipping along and and singing and--'' : : What's going on? :: : : Hi, The BFG! Want a play! : : Uhhhhhh...sure. We want to play with that daisy you've got. : : You mean Daisy, my best friend? : : You don't mean? : : The daisy I promised to be friends with forever and ever. : : Uhhhhhh...That's right. : : Okay! : : Uhhh...Right. : : Uhhh.... Well, I guess we'll be going now. : : Okay bye, See ya later! The Incredible World of Totally Spies! :: : : If only difficulty time this is the weird case of Totally Spies. :: : : Alright Mr. Toad, Show no mercy! : : I want to get out there, and the thing to do, of twinkle, twinkle, little park! : : Hold it right there Team Blanket, or face the wrath of... :: : : TOTALLY SPIES! : : Your powers don't scare us! : : Just try to take the Menu of Joyful Berger. : : Hmm. I was hoping you'd say that. :: : : Bubble Gum attack! :: : : Let me get this straight. Team Blanket, if you want a be so tough, I challenged him, and the defeat so easy... NO?! If can't not be! : : And it's not over yet! : : Prepare for trouble! : : And make it double! : : To protect the world from devastation! : : To unite all peoples within our nation! : : To denounce the evils of truth and love! : : To extend our reach to the stars above! : : Velma! : : Smart Arty! : : Team Blanket faster into the speed of light! : : Surrender and prepare to fight! : : Mr. Toad! That's right! : : Very impressing. And also I'm have surprise from YOU! This looks like a job for my Super-Mom! Nothing can escape my gaze! All is seen by my super vision! :: : : Oh, come on! :: : : It's that the best anything you got MONSTER! : : As you wish Nicole. : : : Their...power...ratings...are...off...the...charts! I really gonna have to get some bigger charts. TOTALLY SPIES ARE TOOKING OVER BY THE ELMORE!! NOOOOOOOO!!! I-I have failed. But mark my words, Team Blanket! I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN!!! The So-Called World of Zzzap! :: : : If only difficulty time this is the weird case of Zzzap! :: : : Hmmmm... :: : : Hmmmm... :: : : Hmmmm... :: : : There you are! :: : : There it is! : : Uh-oh! : : Get it! :: :: : : Where do you think you're going?! : : Come back here! :: :: : : Huh? :: : : RICHARD! What's going on here!? :: :: : : GIVE...US...THAT...BAG!!! IT'S OURS!!! : : No it isn't! : : Let's Check it out. : : Hmmmm... :: : : Then it's not yours, is it? : : I'll take that question. :: Aftermath :: : : RIGHT, THAT DOES IT! I WAS YELLING ABOUT IT'S THE TELETHON! AND COULDN'T DO EVERYTHING NOT RIGHT! : , , , and : :: :: : : Alright, pay attention! Let me show you about with the telethon! This goes arena around here! I guess it's time about the nasty criminal! Hello. Anyone. OH, COME ON! :: . Category:Transcripts